


Indelible Mark

by GoodJanet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is the only person who has ever come this close to catching the Ripper, and Hannibal is genuinely impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Mark

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of an old fic

Watching Will work was amusing and arousing in equal measure. Will could empathize with every murderer they came across, even Hannibal himself, though they knew him only as The Chesapeake Ripper. Still, it was the closest anyone came to identifying him in all his years of killing, and that was no small feat.

It makes him want to grab Will by his shoulders and press him up against a wall or push him to his knees or bend him over a table. There were endless possibilities if one really put their mind to it. Hannibal resists. To be caught now would be utterly ridiculous.

But his cock is hard, and he’s not going to drag Will back to his cave by his hair like he owns him. No, that’s a fantasy for another time.

He makes his way to the BAU bathroom instead. A quick scan assures him that he’s alone. He walks to a urinal to take out his hard cock and begins stroking. It isn’t like someone’s going to bother him here. And he does so enjoy making people feel uncomfortable. He smirks a little when the bathroom door opens, and Will walks in. He strokes a little faster.

Will takes the urinal next to Hannibal in a brazen disregard for bathroom courtesy. Though he doesn’t judge Will too harshly considering what he himself is doing.

Will pretends not to notice while he uses the facilities, though it’s obvious that Will knows. Hannibal lets out a small moan, and Will’s eyes flick over to his. Will flushes and zips up his pants, but he doesn’t leave the bathroom. Will stays right where he is, watching his elbow move back and forth with increasing speed.

They don’t break eye contact, though Will has said on many occasions how he finds such distaste for doing so.

Will suddenly cocks his head to the side before saying, “You are one sick man, Dr. Lecter.”

Almost as if he knew the things Hannibal had done and all the things he planned to do. He grunts one more time and comes over his fist and into the urinal. White covers his hand, so he must be incredibly careful in zipping his pants lest he stain and ruin them for good. Hannibal flushes with his left hand and follows Will to the sinks.

They wash hands in silence until Will says, “Nice show.”

Hannibal would say something witty in reply, but Will’s crooked grin silences him. He decides that perhaps words were overrated. 

He wonders if Will would like to come over for dinner, and maybe even some luscious dessert. He could eat Will up.


End file.
